Accidentally in Love
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: Another one shot by me, yay! This one's about Knuckles and Rouge, kinda on how they met. You'll have to read to find out what happens. Told from Knuckles' POV. R&R!


I had so much fun writing the first one shot that I just decided to do another. I might do another after this but I'm not sure. This one might not be as good as the first but... you'll just have to read and see. This story is told from Knuckles' POV

Many years ago, my ancestors lived on the island that I now call home. This island has many memories. Some good and others bad. This island has seen many things, including the rises and falls of many kings that once ruled here. It saw the devastating events of Chaos and it destroying many people on this island in return for harming his precious Chao. It saw how a brave young girl named Tikal, protected her people by sacrificing her own self and placed her soul inside the Master Emerald, which I now protect. It's my duty to make sure that Chaos never escapes from his Emerald prison. My name is Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna. I have protected both the Master Emerald and this island for many years now. Hoping, praying, that nothing will come to disturb the Master Emerald's sleep. But...one day, someone did come to the island. They came to disturb the island and to come for the Master Emerald. Ha, but we both know, I will stop at nothing to protect the Master Emerald, for me and the Master Emerald...are one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Master Emerald seemed calm. It sat as any other day on the stone fortress that it had sat for many years. It was like any other day. I sat on my favorite mountain that was sitting directly behind the Master Emerald's stone fortress. I liked to come to this mountain so I could both watch the Master Emerald and to listen to the wind. I remember that day particularly because I felt a weird presence. Something I had never felt before. Just as I was about to look around the island to see what was going on, I saw a plane. A jet type thing, it was too far in the sky to tell. It looked both pink and white. I wondered if this was a friend or foe. There's only one way to find out. I stood up and watched as the small jet landed on my island. I stood out of sight when I saw a small figure appear out of the jungle. It...it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was a female bat. It seemed as if I had seen her somewhere before. She looked both was and looked rather mischevious. Out of her back appeared two wings. After she looked both ways again she flew up to the Master Emerald's stone fortress. _'What is she up to?'_ I thought as I watched her closely.

She walked up slowly up the stairs with an evil grin on her face. When she finally got to the top she stared at the Master Emerald. "It looks bigger than I imagined it would. No matter, I'll take it before someone comes back for it." She said. She got down on the ground and did something to where the Master Emerald was sitting. Enough was enough, I knew this girl had come for the Master Emerald, and it was my duty to stop her. I jumped down from the mountain and landed on the other side of the Master Emerald, startling the girl.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I said angrily. The girl looked up at me and smiled.

"So, you must be the...uh...guardian, am I right?" She said.

"Yeah, that's me." I said crossing my arms. "Now, would you mind explaining to me exactly what you were doing to the Master Emerald."

"Never mind that, who are you?" She looked at me with a very mischevious look on her face.

"My name is Knuckles, the protector of this island and of the Master Emerald. Now, I won't ask you again. WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO THE MASTER EMERALD!" The girl looked at me with a look as if she was gonna kill someone, instead she just closed her eyes, crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"So, I guess you're not interested in my name, huh? Men, you're all the same." My teeth nashed together and I looked at her angrily. "Since you seem a little slow, I'll save you the trouble of asking the question. My name is Rouge, and I just so happen to be an expert theif if it matters."

"A theif? To get to the Master Emerald...you'll have to get by me first!" I raised a fist into the air and was ready to fight.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. All I want is the Master Emerald. So if you'll just stand aside, I'll take it and be on my way."

"Don't even think about it. I won't let anyone take the Master Emerald! I swore on my life to protect it! I won't just stand aside and allow you to take it away from me!"

"Stubborn little fellow aren't cha? No matter what you say, I'm taking it and that's final." She pushed me aside and walked toward the Master Emerald. I couldn't take it any longer. I finally punched her as hard as I could, knocking her off the Master Emerald's stone fortress. I stood looking at her as she fell to the ground. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're not supposed to hit a girl!"

"I guess not..." She got angry and flew back up and nearly kicked me down, but I moved aside. "You won't take the Master Emerald away from me."

"We'll just see about that!" She kicked me down and she stepped on my stomach as I was down. For some reason, I felt a strange feeling towards her. It was some sort of attraction. I'm not sure, I've never felt it before, ever. Why was I having this feeling? She's a thief, and I'm a protector. I can't let this stop me. I have to destroy her before she takes the Master Emerald from me. I grabbed her leg and flung her, once again, off the stone fortress. She almost flew back up when something beeped. She looked on her watch and I heard Dr. Eggman's voice.

"Rouge! I need you to come back to the ship! Do not stop for anything!" Eggman yelled. Rouge rolled her eyes. She flew up, but not back to me.

"Sorry Knuckie, looks like we'll have to continue our little game later. I've got some other work to do!" She blew me a kiss and then flew back off toward where her ship landed.

"Rouge! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" She didn't even turn around, she just kept flying. I knew she would come back, and I had to be ready. She certainly was strong...for a girl. I gave her a smile. Even though she was a thief and there certainly was a little evil in her, there seemed to be some sort of attraction between us. And it was bugging me badly. Oh well. It seems I'll never know. I jumped back up on my favorite mountain and rested. She'd be back and maybe then, I can get some answers.

Sorry it's so short. I had trouble thinking of a good idea. haha. Hope you liked it.


End file.
